Esprit d'entreprise
by Prune BO
Summary: De la joie de servir des hamburgers dans des boîtes en plastique.


**Personnage :** Buffy.  
**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Joss Whedon, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, etc, etc…

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 6 de BtVS, quelque part dans la première moitié de l'épisode _Doublemeat Palace_.

**Synopsis :** De la joie de servir des hamburgers dans des boîtes en plastique.

**Note :** Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui attendent la suite du _Parfum_ mais, le job d'été dans lequel j'ai en ce moment la joie de m'embourber ne me laisse guère la disponibilité psychologique suffisante pour m'immerger dans les états d'âme de Riley. En revanche, ledit job m'a inspiré ce court OS, micro acte de résistance que je dédie à quiconque s'y reconnaîtra ne serait-ce que le temps d'une ligne !

* * *

**Esprit d'entreprise**

* * *

"Et une grande portion de frites, et un coca"

Buffy acquiesça au dessus de sa caisse, pressant les boutons correspondants. Elle força ses zygomatiques à s'étirer largement vers le client et fit volte-face pour aller chercher sa commande.

Le hamburger dans sa boîte en carton plastifié, les frites à pécher dans un volcan d'huile et la boisson pour laquelle on pressait simplement un bouton. La jeune femme rassembla le tout sur un plateau qu'elle tendit à l'homme derrière la caisse.

"Bon appétit et merci d'avoir choisi le Doublemeat Palace. Revenez bientôt !"

Buffy essuya ses mains pleines de graisse sur son uniforme orangé avant de les passer machinalement dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ce soir. L'unique client de la dernière demi-heure avait été pour elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gina, qui se tenait là, statufiée depuis une bonne heure en attendant ses propres clients, et se prit soudain à lui envier cette force d'inertie. Ce qu'il devait être doux de pouvoir tout planter là tel quel, son corps, son regard, ses pensées, dans l'attente d'effectuer de simples gestes professionnels qui étaient devenus des spasmes liés à l'habitude plutôt que de véritables mouvements. L'instant suivant, le fait d'envier cette vieille folle lobotomisée la révulsa.

"Souriez" lui lança soudain Manny, sorti de nulle part et index pointé dans sa direction. "Souriez !"

Elle sourit.

Une règle non écrite voulait que les employés se comportent non comme des individus ayant besoin d'argent mais comme de fiers volontaires dans cette grande aventure qu'était l'union gustative du bœuf et du poulet. Alors Buffy souriait. Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'argent. Même si, au fur et à mesure que les heures sur sa pointeuse s'additionnaient, elle commençait à oublier ce qui dans sa vie valait à ce point le coup de prendre des commandes, de retourner des steaks et de sourire. Elle passait tant de temps ici… Est-ce que c'était ça, la vie ? Passer votre temps à la gagner plutôt qu'à la vivre ?

Quelques semaines auparavant, elle n'était même pas certaine de vouloir la vivre… Alors maintenant, au Doublemeat Palace…

La jeune femme jeta un regard las vers la fenêtre. Spike n'était pas dehors. Sans doute pas encore, mais il arriverait.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour - si c'était bien l'expression appropriée quand il s'agissait de Spike, et ça n'était clairement pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de sexe, donc. Qui en aurait eu envie dans cet environnement suintant d'huile, d'horaires et de sourires forcés ?

Mais Buffy se sentait vide ; et elle savait que le sexe avec Spike était à même de combler ce vide, ou en tout cas d'en donner l'illusion pour quelques heures.

C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Elle gratta du coin de l'ongle une tache de ketchup sur le comptoir, rassembla les particules de sauce solidifiée au creux de sa main pour les jeter à la poubelle. A mi-chemin, elle changea brusquement d'avis et les laissa tomber par terre. Pure puérilité. C'était d'autant plus idiot que c'était elle qui nettoierait les sols à la fermeture tout à l'heure.

Elle retourna derrière le comptoir, non sans avoir jeté un autre regard vers la fenêtre. Le vampire ne daignait toujours pas se montrer. Un genre de colère envahit tout à coup Buffy. Pour la pister nuit et jour contre sa volonté il était toujours là mais, quand sa présence était enfin souhaitée, il disparaissait ? Typique de Spike. Il avait toujours été un emmerdeur, depuis le début.

Elle fixa les doubles portes du fast-food et les quelques clients qui mâchonnaient sur les banquettes imitation skaï avec une frustration mal contenue.

Elle pensait que les visites de Spike au Doublemeat étaient devenues une habitude depuis ces quelques jours, une routine implicite. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et pour une fois qu'elle voulait de lui, vraiment…

"Bonsoir, deux menus Big Size avec frites, Doublemeat burgers, thé glacé pour le premier menu et coca pour le deuxième, merci."

Buffy leva les yeux en hâte vers le couple qui s'adressait à elle sans qu'elle les ait vus arriver. La femme était plutôt frêle, bien coiffée, les ongles laqués de rouge. L'homme était grand, large d'épaules, un peu négligé. La Tueuse étira grand la bouche et sourit :

"Bonsoir, bienvenue au Doublemeat Palace. Vous pouvez, hum… répéter votre commande, s'il vous plaît ?"

La femme soupira. Buffy continua à sourire.

"Deux menus Big Size avec des Doublemeat burgers et des frites, et un thé glacé pour le premier menu et un coca pour le second."

La jeune femme entreprit de presser les touches correspondantes sur la machine. Elles étaient légèrement collantes sous ses doigts.

Menus, deux.

Hamburgers, deux.

Frites, deux.

Un coca grande taille.

Et un thé glacé grande taille.

Le ticket de caisse jaillit et Buffy partit préparer la commande.

Elle aligna mécaniquement les aliments empaquetés sur le plateau en plastique jaune. Les hamburgers d'abord, puis les sachets de frites, dans l'ordre pour ne rien oublier. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment ordonnée, mais c'étaient des réflexes qu'on acquerrait au bout de quelques temps. Au bout d'un temps ridiculeusement court, en fait. Elle ne travaillait au Doublemeat Palace que depuis quelques jours mais elle avait l'impression d'y avoir déjà passé une éternité.

"Bon appétit et merci d'avoir choisi le Doublemeat Palace. Revenez bientôt !"

Le couple se dirigea vers une des tables, plateau en mains. Buffy cala ses coudes sur le comptoir et posa sa tête sur ses paumes rougies par la friture brûlante. Le graillon finissait par lui monter à la tête. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, vite.

Elle lança un regard éperdu vers la fenêtre. Spike n'était toujours pas là. Dehors, il n'y avait que la haie parfaitement taillée et le parking presque vide que les néons diffus emplissaient d'une lumière vague.

La Tueuse pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux. Sa tête se faisait lourde au creux de ses mains. Elle s'imagina rejoindre la cour à l'arrière du Doublemeat, où le vampire l'attendrait. Elle s'imagina passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il l'envelopperait dans son manteau de cuir et dégraferait son affreuse chemise blanche striée d'orange, avec une lenteur qui ferait attendre, espérer, qui ferait mal. Elle imagina la lourdeur froide de l'air du soir sur ses seins nus et sa tête se renverser quand les ongles barbouillés de noir les grifferaient trop fort. Elle s'imagina agripper les reins de Spike et le plaquer contre le mur bétonné.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux sur la salle du fast-food et se dégoûta elle-même.

Mais elle jeta quand même un dernier coup d'œil au parking toujours vide avant de lancer d'une voix éteinte :

- Je prends ma pause, Gina.

La susnommée tourna doucement la tête vers sa collègue, puis à nouveau droit devant elle. Elle avait entendu.

Buffy se précipita dans l'arrière salle, traversa les vestiaires et déboucha dans la cour. Ce n'était guère différent d'un local à poubelles, seulement en plein air. Ca et là, des panneaux colorés annonçaient les vertus du "TRAVAIL D'EQUIPE" ou de la "PERSEVERANCE".

La Tueuse se laissa glisser entre deux bennes à ordure, juste sous l'affiche "ESPRIT D'ENTREPRISE". Elle respira l'air de la nuit vicié par la graisse tiède et soupira. Elle avait dix minutes à elle. Comment en profiter au mieux, comment s'échapper d'ici, même un instant ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même.

Buffy écarta lentement les jambes et défit le nœud de son pantalon. Elle glissa sa main chaude à l'intérieur.

------------------------------

- Toujours fidèle au poste, hein Gina ?

La vieille femme opéra un tour de tête de 90° et fixa la jeune blonde.

- Oui. Je suis toujours prête à recevoir les clients.

Et, justement, deux hommes d'âge mûr passèrent la double porte et marchèrent droit sur elle, les yeux fixés sur les panneaux lumineux qui détaillaient les menus proposés.

Buffy redressa le coq en tissu sur sa tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Bonsoir, bienvenue au Doublemeat Palace" fit Gina d'une voix chevrotante. "Pouvez-vous me donner votre commande, s'il vous plaît ?"

**FIN**


End file.
